Sonic: Across 4 Dimensions
by TheAddictedPinnaple
Summary: This is a crossover about my character Sky, who is in a heck ton of trouble now. He has to go through dimensions and gather allies to defeat a mysterious and powerful foe. The main 4 dimensions in this are Sonic, Mario, Megaman and Kirby, but I can't crossover that many categories, so right now it's only Sonic and Mario in the categories.


Hey, its the AddictedPinnaple here! this is the story line of my new animation series coming up, Sonic: Across the Dimensions! The problem is, i cant jump-start it without your help! If you want to be the voice actor for any of the following characters, please either PM me or put it in a review! The roles are: Sonic, Mario, Megaman, Luigi, Tails, Roll, Shadow, Bass, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, King DeDeDe, and finally some OC's that ill have.

If you PM me about wanting to voice act an OC, ill tell you what they sound like and some "missing" things about their personality. Also, you can submit OC's.

Anyhow, the OC's are Sky (voice acted by me, so don't ask), who is a fallen cosmic being. He is more of the happy go lucky type of fellow and very powerful. Youll learn more about Sky in time.

Next is Zynos, Sky's evil brother with a bad-ass bow. He has a dark mentality and will do anything to overpower his brother.

Next is Sky's best friend and Ellie's school rival Warp (yes, his name is warp, do not judge me). Warp is not that smart when it comes to math, but he has an eye for everything else. He has a kinda high-pitched voice, and while he is pretty fast he doesn't have a lot of strength.

Speaking of which, next is Ellie, another one of Sky's friends. Now, anyone who knows me would know why I chose a character with a regular name...but that's personal. Ellie's a girl with purple hair, multi-colored eyes and a good spirit. She does joke around a lot but their is almost always a reason behind her jokes.

Lastly, but definitely not least, is Flaron. Flaron an anti-hero. He is a master sniper who doesn't care who he has to hurt to get what he wants, and while that sounds like a villian there is a twist to this: He is trying to find his family. More on that later.

With that out of the way, It's time for the adventures to begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ends of Space

Lets take a trip, shall we? If you journey far enough, past the galaxy, past the universe, and past space it self, do you know what you'll find? Nothing. It is darkness never to be conceived on Earth, unimaginable to anyone. At least, to a human it is. To a Cosmic Being, however, it is the place were all existence joins. you can o down one path or the other, and it never stops. you will pass by buildings with curves, points, twists, and edges. This is where Sky began.

Sky POV

As I'm walking up the spiral, or what people now call the Head of the North (don't ask why, i have no idea), my sword called Uklambise started to shiver and vibrate. You see, there's this thing I do every day here, I get away from my house, walk up the Spiral, down again, the go the right hall and go up, and there is my little secret room. It unlocks with my sword. I should probably describe since your reading and cant see it...yet. This sword is a combination of a switchblade, a dagger, and a katana. It can switch from blade to blade in a matter of a snap. its mostly green with a purple hue, and in the middle a blue streak. It has all these symbols and things that I can just barely understand, so don't ask me what they mean when you see it. I put my sword n the center of the wall, and you can hear sounds coming from it, like gears working. I guess that's because there really ARE gears and such turning. The wall opens diagonally, then another goes sideways, then another goes up. All of them close behind me the moment I step through.

Forgot to mention, I do look kind of human. I have brown skin, silvery-yellow hair and purple eyes. I'm wearing my signature jacket, a silver-white jacket with golden hues, the color pokes out and have to holes. I were black gloves with thumb holes. the pants are light blue shorts. It may not seem like a good match, but i make it work. I sigh. Its not exactly easy being the one of the only half human mostly cosmic being here. Everyone is always taking you for granted, holding back in a fight, picking on you, thinking your not that powerful. Truth is, I'm more powerful that any of them, and they know it. Still, they make fun of you, abuse you, trick you and such. It so annoying. I dot need a sword to put up a fight. I just choose this sword over all the weapons. My parents got it for me on my 3rd birthday. that was one month...before they killed my mom. My dad had his heart broken, because the people who he trusted were the ones who killed her. My mom was the human. Dad owns the Spiral. They both were an excellent tag team, no one could beat them together...but when there not, bad things happen. I visit Dad everyday in the Spiral so we can spend time together, as we both are still trying to get over what happened. The part that disturbs me was that it was someone i was really close to that helped these people kill her. I forgive him, because even though he constantly tries to kill me we are still family and that's that. Besides, he didn't know better. He still doesn't. This person was my older brother, Zynos. He still, from time to time, is brotherly to me and cares, but for the most part he hates me. As I walk to my desk in the back, someone is there to meet me...and i don't like what hes holding.

Sonic POV

There is just no way this is happening. Not a chance. This is crazy. I have to be dreaming. Dr. Eggman...is beating me?! Let me flash back to a moment or two. I was traveling through the zones to thwart eggheads plans, as usual, but as I was attacking him he i noticed something strange: he was smiling the whole time. Then, out of nowhere, he started to laugh. "Whats so funny, Eggman?" I asked him, confused because I was totally owning him. "Sonic, you have no idea how i have waited for this" He said. "Five days ago, I saw a bright object in my lair while working on metal sonic. That object can absorb the energy of your opponents. I modified it so it can absorb the one thing that you love most: **YOUR SPEED!** ". So here I am, loosing a battle against eggman, him using the one thing I'm good at. Looks like I'll be away for a while.

Mario POV

What's going on with Luigi? A few seconds ago, Bowser was in the lava (again) burn to bone. Next thing I know, a HUGE ray fires from the sky and hits some of Bowser...and some of Luigi. Now? Now Luigi is over here beating himself up, and I have no clue why. Next time I fight Bowser, I'll be wary for giant lasers coming out of the sky!

Sky POV

Darkness. When a cosmic being conceives something as "dark" you know they mean something as dark as night...only darker...and darker...yet darker...excuse the reference to undertale. Anyway, you know who was waiting for me at the end of my lab? My brother. What was he holding? A shard we like to call a _Cosmoic Aperinc_. Its basically a gem the size of a diamond, shaped like a ruby, and color like and emerald and another ruby combined. It helps cosmics control time and space...well more than that. The part i'm afraid of...is the fact it can go to and from dimensions at will. So here I am, drifting through an endless dimension warp. As I'm travelling, though, I notice something particularly interesting. You see, my brother forgot one key detail that can ruin his plan: I am one of the keepers of the dimensions. No one knows it except for the 5 other dimension keepers, Warp, and Ellie. I trust Warp and Ellie with my secret for dear life. I cant let anyone know. Anyway, this allows me to dimension hop at will, and i can see a dimension, as far as what's going on at the particular time and place, and go there. Thing is, I have to spend at least 5 days (or three episodes in the animation) to be able to leave. I see Eggman, going almost faster than sonic, and parellel diagnal to it is mario's dimension, except Bowser is hit with some sort of tangerine beam...wait..that's my brothers spell he uses o make himself more powerful...dang it all. I have to stop this, for the greater good. First stop, Sonic's dimension!

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! This is theAddictedPinnaple, signing out! Next time, Sky will visit sonic's dimension, facing Dr. Eggman, and we will also see whats going on with Megaman and Kirby.


End file.
